No Questions
by sireniti
Summary: Neither knows why this is happening. But they don't care, and they don't question. SeiXSub, reincarnation fic. Drabble-ish. OOC? Maybe? Depends on your interpretation... **Rated "K-plus" for mild language from yours truly in the concluding notes.**


**No Questions** by Poh (sireniti)

_Neither knows why this is happening. But they don't care, and they don't question. SeiXSub, reincarnation fic. drabble-ish._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Seishirou or Subaru, although I dearly wish I did. But I don't own Fuuma either, so no one's going to grant that wish._

_**Note:** This originally had larger plot; I'll continue the story if people like it enough, but i think it's nice the way it is too. Either way, please c&c, and enjoy._

--

There was a knock at the front door. It was very soft; if it hadn't been that time of night when everything was eerily calm, Subaru wouldn't have noticed it.

He rose from where he was reading on the couch and walked into the main hallway. It was late for visitors, but not unreasonably so. Kamui and Fuuma came over often, occasionally bringing a few other friends. In the months after the final battle, the three of them, along with the remaining Seals and Angels, had often found comfort in each other's company, urging each other to live and move on through all the pains they had suffered.

As he neared the entrance, he suffered a strange, almost foreboding feeling, but he shook it off. He was just tired; he hadn't slept in days. Grief was the best – or worst – sort of insomniac, even after all this time.

He turned the handle, and pulled the door open.

A dark figure was standing in the twilight, turned to the side in a thoughtful pose. It was awfully familiar somehow, and Subaru's stomach did a couple flips as he realized who this shadow reminded him of.

It couldn't be him, he thought. He's dead, he drowned, his body was lost under Rainbow Bridge.

Involuntary tears stung his eyes as he recalled that night, so recent, yet so long ago. His vision blurred, and he couldn't make out the man's features as he turned towards him. The shadow's face fell into the light as the tears rolled down Subaru's cheeks, clearing his sight. But he didn't need to see anymore to make out that painstakingly familiar outline, the face which he knew so well, yet was such a stranger to him behind those dark, obscuring sunglasses.

No, this is a dream. This isn't happening. This is just a dream…

He stumbled back a bit, not believing. The shadow took a hesitant half-step forward.

"Subaru-kun?"

Subaru's breath caught in his throat. There was that wonderfully divine sound which he had never hoped to hear again. An angel's voice.

The twin inverted pentagrams, permanently etched into Subaru's hands, flared to life as if responding to their master's call. The all-too-familiar throbbing pain, which had lain dormant since Seishirou had died, returned in full force, startling him enough to rouse him from this beautiful nightmare. But he didn't wake up. He wasn't tangled in his sheets, sweating and crying, like every other night. Subaru held his breath and dared to hope.

But he was silent. He couldn't so much as whimper if he wanted to. Months of pent-up grief welled up in his throat, constricting his voice, freezing his limbs. This was beyond his comprehension; what was he to do? What was he to believe? His thoughts were clouded with uncertainty, longing, deep despair.

"Subaru?" the ghost called again. Seishirou almost never called him just "Subaru." The unfamiliar familiarity with which he addressed him made Subaru shiver. He wasn't sure if he liked Seishirou calling him that, or loved it.

The dead man took another tentative, almost fearful step forward across the threshold.

Subaru swallowed. To hell with uncertainty, lost chances, broken dreams. What if there was a catch? He didn't really care right now. With sheer will he coaxed his arm into moving, into reaching, and took Seishirou's hand. It was warm, solid, alive as he was. He wasn't a ghost, wasn't a spirit returned from the dead. His beloved was standing before him, real and breathing, somehow…

He closed his eyes as more tears threatened to leak out, and pulled Seishirou gently inside, shutting the door behind him. But before he could turn to face the man, he found himself caught in a strong embrace. He instinctively started to struggle before he realized that Seishirou wasn't trying to smother him.

Seishirou was hugging him.

His arms were tight around him, but not painfully so, and they both just stood there for a few moments. Subaru wasted precious seconds staring in shock at nothing, before he finally realized what was happening. He leaned into him then, breathing in the heavenly combination of smells that only Seishirou possessed – cigarette smoke, nicely-scented aftershave, and underneath it all, the faint, cloying iron acridity of human blood – the smells that he had revolted so much before Rainbow bridge, but had longed for so much afterwards.

He brought his arms up around the man and held onto him tightly, as if he would be torn away from him again. A sob escaped him, muffled into Seishirou's coat, and at that moment they both seemed to lose the feeling in their legs, and collapsed to the floor together.

Seishirou was shaking slightly as he held Subaru, who lay limp up against him and was trying dearly to hold back his sobs. They sat holding each other for what seemed like ages, until Subaru was calm enough to wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and push away slightly to look up at the older man.

There was wetness on his cheeks. Seishirou had been silently crying. Subaru's eyes widened at this strange sight, this alien concept. He could have wondered what had changed in Seishirou, why he was even alive and here and holding him in the first place, but he was too bewildered and happy that he was back from the dead to care. Dazedly, he reached up and gently pulled those hated sunglasses away from that beautiful face, letting them clatter lifelessly to the floor.

Seishirou inhaled sharply as his faced was exposed. His eyes were closed, but a fresh tear squeezed out from between his long eyelashes and traveled slowly down his face. Subaru reached up and brushed it away, then brought his finger up to gently trace each closed eyelid. He realized with a start, that he was currently in possession of Seishirou's remaining seeing eye. Which must have meant…

"No…" he whispered.

Seishirou only smiled sadly, guessing correctly at Subaru's thoughts, and reached up to take Subaru's hand in his own. Subaru sat in stunned silence, his realization sinking in.

"Let me see?" His words were softer than a breeze, but Seishirou heard him, as he always had.

The older man sighed, his breath infused with fatigue, and reached out with his other hand, groping around in the darkness. Subaru took it and held it lovingly.

Seishirou grasped his fingers tightly in his own, and slowly opened his eyes. Even though Subaru knew he couldn't see, he felt like Seishirou's two cloudy white eyes were staring straight into his own mismatched ones.

"No," Subaru said again. He closed his eyes and leaned into his chest, shaking his head in disbelief. He felt Seishirou's arms come up around him.

"Shh. I don't mind." He started stroking Subaru's hair, caressing the back of his neck gently. "After all, I get to carry a piece of you everywhere with me." Subaru could almost feel him smile at how literal his words were. He himself smiled painfully into Seishirou's shirt, knowing exactly the way Seishirou felt.

"Why are you here?" he asked, his voice muffled against Seishirou's body.

"I don't know…I don't care." He pressed his lips gently against Subaru's forehead, bringing a slight blush to the Sumeragi's face.

Silence, as they forgot about the world and reveled in each other's company.

"I missed you."

"I know." He pulled away, reaching up to trace Subaru's chin with his fingers, a painful expression on his face. His unseeing eyes were wide and passionate, staring hard into Subaru's face in an attempt to catch a glimpse, one last time. Subaru hadn't thought that his eyes were capable of being so open, of carrying so much emotion.

"I wasn't lying, Subaru. I meant every word." Whispers, faint and fearful, but precious.

Subaru closed his eyes, thinking back to the weeks after he had lost Seishirou, tearing himself apart to know if the one he loved had been speaking the truth in his final moments. But later...much later, after the final day, he realized that he had always known the answer in his heart.

"I know." Subaru raised his head and caressed Seishirou's face with both of his hands, crying for sadness and happiness and everything else beautiful and terrible that had happened between them.

"I love you, Seishirou."

--

_**A Note from Poh:** Okay, so Seishirou is mildly OOC. But he's happy, just look at him! What would you rather, him be rigidly in-character, or happy? ...what?? you don't want him to be happy?! YOU SICK BASTARDS! YOU JUST WANT HIM TO SUFFER FOREVER, DON'T YOU?!_

_jk._

_But yeah, in my own defense, Seishirou totally confessed to Subaru in Vol. 16. :attempts to be creepy: That's right, you fangirls know what I'm talking about when I say confess...heheh. :P Anyway. So I figured, if he had thrown his dignity to the wind way back when, well, he certainly wasn't going to be getting it back after he pulled that rising-back-from-the dead trick. And shit. Yeah. Alright, that's all. **-Poh.** _

_p.s. please leave me comments!! I FEAST OFF OF COMMENTS :makes Cookie-Monster sounds:_


End file.
